1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer monitor and operating method thereof, and particularly to a monitor and operating method that records preset angles and adjusts its angle automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide use of computer systems, specific functions are continuously developed for related use, thereby increasing the convenience of configuration and operation. For example, a monitor always integrates an OSD (On Screen Display) module providing an interface for users to set related monitor settings, such as brightness, contrast, color, position of displayed image, OSD position, and others.
Since monitor process may differ with manufacturer and users have differing requirements, display angle must be adjusted before use. In addition, if one monitor serves multiple users, it is inconvenient to repeatedly adjust the display angle.